


heartbound, you are radiant

by Archer973



Series: Heartbound [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Emotional Cum Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle/Niece Incest, i said what i said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: There are times for dark thoughts, times for questions to the monsters within us. This golden room, with the two people he loves the most in this world, is not one of those times.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Miles Matheson/Bass Monroe
Series: Heartbound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596340
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	heartbound, you are radiant

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, my life is officially out of control. I blame Bass entirely.

When Bass entered the small, sturdy little house on the edge of the woods, he was surprised to find the first floor empty. While it wasn't unheard of for Miles to sleep well past midday, Charlie usually rose with the sun and she had no fear of Miles' scowling and grumbling, so to see the house so quiet was strange. Pausing in the doorway, Bass looked back out towards the small corral where he had just turned Tiberius, his own horse, loose. Joker and Nag were both there, cropping grass happily beside their newly returned comrade, and a quick glance downwards showed Charlie and Miles' boots in a heap beside the door.

Frowning, Bass toed off his own boots, placing them neatly heels against the wall, and walked farther into the house. There wasn't much to the first floor, a kitchen boasting a converted wood-heat oven Bass had nearly had to sell his own kidney for, a dining and living room combination with a sturdy table that had _not_ picked up a wobble after Miles fucked him on it, thank you very much, and a bathroom with gravity-fed water that was result of three weeks of Charlie doing nothing but muttering, running pipe, tearing down pipe, and cussing in a way that had to have been making Ben crocodile-roll in his grave. All of these rooms were empty, as was their beaten down sparring patch in the back yard.

Trying to ignore the growing anxiety bubbling in his stomach, Bass took the stairs two at a time. He ignored the small room that was both guest room and plausible deniability, should they need it, and turned instead to the eastward facing room, which held the honest-to-god mattress and bed frame Charlie had somehow conned Blanchard out of. Or possibly blackmailed him for. Bass wasn't sure, and frankly at this point he was too afraid to ask.

The door to their bedroom was partially open, and when Bass placed his hand on it, it swung inwards silently, revealing the other denizens of the house to his searching eyes.

Bass' breath caught in his chest. The midmorning Texan sun had painted their simple, unassuming room in gold, light filtering in through the sheer curtains that swayed in the breeze from the cracked open windows. Sprawled on the bed, sheet kicked down by their feet, were Miles and Charlie, fast asleep. Miles' arm was draped across her torso and Charlie was holding his hand so that it was pressed to her chest between her bare breasts. The lines of their bodies were pressed together in perfect unison, Charlie's lithe form curled into Miles' taller, broader one, their legs tangled together as if even that amount of separation would be unbearable.

Bass could do nothing but stand there and stare. So rarely did he get to see this, his two loves wrapped together in soft, golden light. Charlie, the fearsome Valkyrie with more deaths on her blade than years on her life, looked so small, tucked into Miles' chest the way she was. Not the weary soldier or spitting hellcat, but a young woman, content in the arms of her lover, sure that no harm would come to her. Bass knew in that moment, as he had known so many times before, that he would drown the world in blood with no hesitation if it meant that Miles and Charlie got to have this. Nothing else mattered, nothing but them...

“Hey.”

Bass blinked, pulled from his thoughts by the quiet voice. Charlie was smiling up at him, her eyes turned almost to sapphires by the sunlight. Bass felt the answering smile split across his face without him even having to think about it, the sight of her looking so softly up at him banishing the darkness of his thoughts back from whence it came.

“Hey there, lazybones,” Bass said softly, abandoning his place in the doorway and instead moving so that he could kneel down beside the mattress, bringing his face level with Charlie's and grinning at her. “I didn't expect you to still be sleeping.”

“S'Miles' fault,” Charlie replied, reaching out with the hand not wrapped around Miles' to touch Bass' cheek, her fingertips warm as they brushed over the stubble there. “He wore me out.”

“Oh really?” Bass asked, raising an eyebrow, her words invoking a fissure of warmth in his core. Bass' eyes swept over his lover's intertwined bodies once more, the warmth growing as he took new stock. So rarely did he get to see them together like that, Miles still fighting the demons that had tried so hard to rip him away from them. Not that he ever complained about being buried in Charlie as Miles pounded into him, but... Bass was weak for Mathesons and his two loves together, Miles' sword-rough hands so gentle on Charlie's lithe body even when the death around them made him take her fast and hard...

“M'pretty sure it was the other way around.” Miles' voice was rough with sleep and he blinked blearily as he looked at Bass with one eye from his place behind Charlie's head, but Bass could hear the low rumble of pleasure in his voice and his lips were twitching with a smug satisfaction that made Bass' heartbeat triple. “Damn near sent me into a coma, milking me dry like that.”

A shiver of pure _want_ ran up Bass' spine, making his breath catch in his throat. Charlie was grinning now, her fingers never leaving their light touch on his face, the others twining with Miles' as she hugged his arm close, nestled into his chest and looking like the cat that ate the whole damn birdhouse.

“Can I see?” His voice rasped out of his throat like someone was squeezing it, low and rough and strangled by the images his mind was creating. Charlie's grin grew wider and slowly she lifted her leg, hooking it backwards over Miles' and baring them both to the light of day.

Miles' cock lay half-hard against Charlie's creamy thigh, already starting to harden under Bass' lascivious gaze, stirred to life by Charlie's small movements. The lips of Charlie's sex were spread, revealing the flushed red core of her. Bass' cock had already begun to press against the confines of his pants, but at the sight of the thick white fluid seeping out of Charlie, pushed free by her movements, the sudden rush of blood downwards almost made Bass dizzy.

“Fuck...” he whispered reverently, eyes going back to his lovers and their matching grins. “I want to taste...” Charlie nodded eagerly and Miles shifted slightly, rolling half onto his back while his arms still help Charlie close, so even more space was bared for Bass between her legs while still keeping her tight against him.

The sight of them, spread out like an offering before him, nearly made Bass come on the spot. He had to swallow hard, his throat suddenly dry, then he shifted fully onto the bed, laying down on his stomach in the space that had been created for him. For several moments he did nothing but look. Miles' cock was still resting against Charlie's thigh, fully hard now, and his cum was dripping out of her in a slow slide that made Bass' mouth water.

Licking his lips, Bass glanced up. Miles and Charlie were both watching him, propped up on the pillows so that they could see him. Charlie had one hand twined with Miles' and Miles' free hand was stroking her hair, his cheek resting against the crown of her head. Charlie still looked so small, slim frame bracketed by Miles' much larger one, and Bass' heart twisted into funny contortions to see the way she tucked herself into Miles' arms, soft and pliant and so _young_. The weight was gone from her eyes, the heaviness of death, of killing. She wasn't a soldier anymore. She was a young, beautiful woman, and she was smiling down at Bass like he was the most wonderful things she had ever seen.

Not looking away from them, Bass lowered his head and licked gently at the cum ( _Miles' cum_ , his brain reminded him, sending another wave of heat to his already aching cock) sliding out of Charlie. Charlie moaned, hand on Miles' tightening, and Bass couldn't stop his own sound of pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut as the thick, salty taste of them hit him.

“Oh fuck,” he muttered, looking back up at them, the blue of his eyes devoured by his arousal. “God, Charlotte, the taste of Miles in you...” Charlie grinned and Miles pressed a kiss to the side of her head, the hand in her hair slipping down to begin toying with one pink nipple. Charlie's eyes fell shut and she moaned, pressing into his hand. Miles grinned down at Bass, his eyes dark with smugness. Bass cocked an eyebrow at him, then tilted slightly and sucked the head of Miles' cock into his mouth.

“Fu – ” Miles' back arched at the sudden sensation, his words bitten off as Bass pressed the tip of his tongue to the underside of Miles' cock and sucked the taste of Charlie off of him.

Bass didn't keep it up for long, letting Miles pop out of his mouth after just a few moments, but the man was already panting, glowering down at him in the way only interrupted head can cause. Bass grinned up at him, unrepentant.

“She tastes good on you, brother.”

Miles called him several unflattering names, making Charlie laugh, but Bass ignored him, settling himself more firmly against the bed and diving into the feast laid out before him. Charlie's laughter quickly turned to low, breathy moans as Bass devoured every last drop of Miles' cum inside her, tongue plunging into her to chase the beautiful, salty taste of it, licking her clean and then licking the wetness that his mouth on her had caused. Before long Charlie's moans began to creep upwards in pitch, words spilling out between them as Bass devoured her, pushing her towards the edge of her orgasm.

“Bass – oh fuck, _Bass_ – ”

“That feel good, baby?” Miles asked, his voice low and thick, what Bass always thought of as his whiskey voice, but now it was Charlie he was getting drunk on. “That feel good, having Bass between your legs, putting that smart mouth of his to use?” Bass looked at him balefully, but Charlie was nodding frantically, her free hand coming up and burying itself in Miles' hair, her head pressed back against his shoulder as Bass drove her higher and higher. Miles' arm was still across her chest, holding Charlie to him, and he turned his head so he could murmur in her ear, rough voice a counterpoint to the gentleness of his fingers as they traced Charlie's own.

“You gonna come, baby? Gonna come while Bass is eating me out of you? Fuck, I pumped so much into you he could be down there for days. You felt so good, I just couldn't stop myself, my beautiful girl, coming on my cock like you were _made_ for it – ” Bass wasn't sure who whimpered the loudest, him or Charlie, but Miles' eyes were hot when he looked at Bass, nodding slightly. Bass redoubled his efforts, plunging his tongue into Charlie and eating with the fervor of a starved man.

“Look at Bass, it's fucking driving him wild, the taste of me in you. Come for him, baby, come on his tongue – ” Bass slid up, tongue dragging through the heady juices of Charlie's arousal, and latched onto her clit, pulling the flushed, swollen nub into his mouth and _sucking_.

Charlie's back arched and she came with a cry that cut off halfway through, her thighs trembling as they fought to clench around Bass's head, but were still held open by Miles' spread knees. Bass didn't let up, tonguing her clit with hard, broad strokes while Miles murmured endearments in her ear, his arms holding her tight as she shook apart under his hands.

When at last she sagged back against Miles' chest, Bass lifted his head, grinning at her. Charlie grinned back, her thighs still trembling with the aftershocks. Miles whispered something in her ear and Charlie turned her head, lips seeking a kiss, which Miles gladly gave her, slow and sweet. Bass watched them, memorizing the sight before him. The way Charlie's fingers curled through Miles' riotous hair, how he kissed her so tenderly, treating every moment that her lips touched his as precious. For so long Miles had looked and thought he could not touch, and he never stopped treating Charlie like the miracle that she was. Bass felt like his heart would burst, watching the two of them, and he almost whined when the kiss finally ended.

But he also had other plans.

Shifting slightly, Bass brought his hand up and stroked the side of Miles' cock with gentle fingertips, touch light but still enough the make Miles suck in his breath and look down at Bass. Bass did it again, this time nudging Miles' cock slightly, making it shift from where it had been cradled thick with the arousal against Charlie's thigh to the wet heat of Charlie's quivering entrance. Charlie gasped, eyes fluttering shut at the feel of Miles against her once more. Miles just looked down at Bass, the trembling in his thighs the only indication of a change.

“Show me what I missed?” Bass asked, his voice barely a murmur, not breaking eye contact. “I want to see you two together.” Miles looked at him, the shadows that always plagued him starting to swirl into his eyes. But then Charlie reached up and touched the side of his face, turning his eyes to her with the slightest pressure.

“Forever, remember?” Her words were quiet, but the emotions in her eyes were anything but. Sheer, unadulterated love, strong and steady and sure. Miles remained still for a moment, then the tension ran out of him and he dropped his head, letting his forehead rest against hers and taking a deep, shaky breath.

“Forever,” he agreed, and Charlie beamed at him, the joy in her smile making the Texan sunlight in the room seem watery grey in comparison. She stretched up and pressed her lips against Miles', kissing him with all the unspoken promises between them. Her free hand reached down and touched Bass' cheek, hips lifting slightly, and that was all the permission Bass needed.

Gripping Miles' cock gently, he held it steady so that as Charlie lowered herself back down against Miles once more, the head of his cock pressed against her spit-and-arousal slicked entrance. They both gasped, breaking the kiss, though not the contact between them. Looking into Miles' lust-darkened eyes, Charlie grinned, letting herself sink down so that the head of Miles' cock slid inside her. She sighed, her first orgasm making the heavy weight of him feel like pure pleasure as he pressed against the sharp spot of pleasure just inside her entrance. She reveled in it, shifting her hips minutely, teasing herself with the head of him.

“Charlie...” Miles' voice as ragged and the hand splayed across her breast was trembling. “You're going to kill me if you keep that up.”

“Do you want more, Miles? Is that what you're trying to tell me?” Charlie's voice was teasing and she tensed the muscles of her stomach, making her already tight channel squeeze around him and pulling a moan that almost sounded pained out of his chest.

“Fuck, Charlie, yes, _yes_ , fucking hell – ”

Charlie grinned, then looked down at Bass, who was watching them with eyes so hot with desire it was a miracle that they both didn't catch fire. “What do you think, Bass? Do you think I should give him more?” Bass' lips curled into a smile, his eyes dancing, and Miles swore, pressing his face against Charlie's neck and trying not to come on the spot.

“You're both fucking evil,” he muttered, looking down at Bass out of the corner of his eye. Bass arched an eyebrow at him, then looked back at Charlie, his smile that of the serpent who had not only tempted Eve, but known she was going to enjoy every bite.

“I think we have all the time in the world, beautiful. And I think I want to taste every inch he's giving you.” Then he ducked his head down and, never breaking eye contact with Charlie, licked up the back of Miles' cock and straight up to her clit.

Both Charlie and Miles swore, Miles' hips jerking unconsciously, but Charlie had her feet planted on the bed now and he only sunk in another fraction of an inch. Bass grinned, a cat in front of a bowl of cream, then slowly licked the joining between their bodies, his long tongue tracing where Miles' cock disappeared inside Charlie, occasionally sliding down in broad strokes, spreading Charlie's wetness along Miles' shaft.

Charlie grinned, catching on to what Bass was doing. Slowly, she began to work her hips, taking a millimeter of Miles' cock, then lifting up again, letting Bass taste where she had been. She could feel Miles trembling beneath her, but when she turned her head sideways, checking on him, he kissed her, deep and thorough and just a bit desperate. Charlie smiled into the kiss, squeezing herself around him again, making him break away and swear against her lips.

“Do you want me, Miles?” Charlie asked, looking into his eyes as she let him fill her just a little bit more, the hot stretch of it burning pure pleasure up her spine. “Do you want your cock inside me?”

“God, Charlie, yes, _yes._ I want you so bad, baby, I want...”

“What do you want?” Charlie asked, a shiver running up her spine as Bass flicked her clit with his tongue, his hot blue eyes fixed on the pair in front of him. “Tell me, Miles.”

“I want to bury myself in you,” Miles murmured, looking at her with brown eyes gone black with his lust. “I want to bury myself so far inside you that you'll be feeling it for days. I want to fuck into you deep and slow, have Bass bring you on my cock. And once I feel you milking me like this morning I want to come inside you, because you feel like heaven coming on my cock and I won't be able to fucking resist filling you up.”

“Fuck, yes, Miles, yes!” Charlie moaned, her voice tapering off into a cry as Bass took her clit into his mouth and sucked. Miles caught her lips in a deep, biting kiss, then wrapped his arms around her and snapped his hips up.

Charlie cried out, the sudden fullness making her back arch. Miles held her tight, pressing himself as deep inside her as he could go. Bass was back at her clit, licking and sucking, making Charlie shake and moan, both their names falling off her lips like benedictions. Miles started a deep, powerful rhythm, barely pulling out of her before he was thrusting back in, hitting the spot inside her that made stars dance in Charlie's eyes. Her hand was back in his hair and the other was holding onto the forearm across her chest for dear life and Miles showed her exactly how much he liked being buried inside her.

It wasn't long before Charlie was making high, breathy little moans, Bass ministrations between her legs shoving her closer and closer to the edge as Miles tortured her with her g-spot. Miles himself was barely holding onto his control, the combination of Charlie clinging to him and Bass' hot, unwavering gaze making him gasp and bite his lip.

“Strip,” he ordered Bass, his voice breaking as Charlie squeezed around him, her body pulling him in as deep as he could go. “'Cause after I come in her... you're gonna fuck it into her.” Bass swore, his whole body shivering, and Charlie moaned her pleasure in Miles' ear.

“Yes, fuck, _yes_ – Fuck Bass, you'll feel so good with Miles' come in me...”

“Strip, Bass, now!” Miles growled, the arm around Charlie tightening as he fought desperately to keep his control. Bass swore, throwing himself off the bed and practically ripping his clothes off. His cock spilled out of his pants, hard and weeping precum.

“Look at how hard you got him, baby,” Miles murmured, pressing a kissing to Charlie's temple even as he sped up his thrusts. “You're gonna feel so good when he puts his cock in you. Gonna make you come all over him, just like you did me.”

“Miles...” Charlie panted, turning her head and looking at him, her blue eyes wide and unfocused, her whole body trembling. “Miles, I love you.” Miles' whole chest went tight, his heart twisting in the most beautiful agony as Charlie spoke those words against his lips.

“I love you too, Charlie.” He did, he did, god help him, but he loved this girl so much. He felt rough fingers, fingers he would know anywhere, brushing against his cock and then Charlie was coming, her back arching as she clamping down around him, body holding him like a vice, like she would never let him go. Miles pressed his face into her neck, thrusting twice more into the perfect heat of her, driving her higher, then he was gone. He emptied himself into Charlie, her body spasming around his cock like she was trying to drink him down. The sensation made his whole body curl into hers, wrapping around her like if he pressed close enough the moment would never end.

“Fucking beautiful.” Miles had to blink a few times to bring Bass into focus. The other man was kneeling on the bed between his and Charlie's sprawled legs, watching them with eyes that looked suspiciously wet. “You two... I can't even...” He trailed off, the words choking themselves in his throat.

Charlie immediately reached out to him, her hand guiding him steadily in so that she could press a slow, soothing kiss to his lips. Bass kissed her back fiercely, though the hand that touched her cheek was gentle, as if he were touching the finest spun glass. Charlie drew the kiss out, steadying Bass with the same heavy bliss that the feel of Miles' cock softening inside her brought.

Miles watched as the shivering energy beneath Bass' skin slowly calmed. What he had once soothed with a hard fuck or a bottle of Jack and a fight, Charlie eased with a kiss. They were monsters, him and Bass, murderers who had built a kingdom from the world's ashes only to watch it fall apart again. What kind of strength did it take to soothe a monster with a kiss?

What kind of strength did it take to love one?

“Mmm, you taste good,” Charlie murmured, barely pulling away from Bass to speak, the hand on his face still holding him steady as she grinned at him.

“It's all you, baby,” Bass replied, nudging her nose lightly with his and smiling when she laughed. “You taste so good with Miles inside you. Could lick the two of you together all day.”

“Yeah?” Charlie gave Bass another gentle kiss, then asked against his lips, “How about fucking Miles' cum into me? You wanna do that?”

The sound that clawed its way out of Bass' throat could only be described as a whine as he nodded, the movement almost frantic. Charlie grinned, kissing him again, then shifted, leaning forward so that Bass could pull her to him.

But Bass stopped her, shaking his head slightly. His eyes flicked to Miles, who was watching them with shadowed eyes. “Will you keep holding her? I... I love the way the two of you look, wrapped up together.”

Miles looked at Bass for a moment, face blank. Then the lines around his eyes softened and he nodded, the corner of his lips quirking into a small smile. Bass smiled back and, just because he could, leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Miles'.

The kiss didn't turn hard, as so many of theirs did, but stayed soft and gentle, almost sweet. Bass' heart stuttered when Miles brought the hand not sprawled across Charlie's chest up and cupped Bass' jaw, his thumb rubbing gently across the scruff of beard there. Bass fought not to whimper, but he lost the battle when a small, smooth hand wrapped itself around his cock. Miles smiled against his lips, pulling back just enough that he could look at Bass, his brown eyes dancing now.

“My boys,” Charlie murmured happily, her smile blinding even as she lifted Bass' cock and pressed the head of it against her clit, making him hiss with pleasure at the feeling of her wetness against him. Slowly Charlie slid the head down, until Bass could suddenly feel soft, smooth skin. Miles hissed, his hips jerking almost unconsciously.

“One of these days, I'm going to have both of you inside me,” Charlie told them, shifting her hips so that Bass' cock pressed against the entrance Miles was still buried inside and Bass swore his vision went a little grey around the edges.

“ _Fuck_ , Charlie, not today or you really will kill me,” Miles ground out, sounding pained, though his hips were still making abortive motions, like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to press into the feeling of Bass or pull away from the overstimulation.

Charlie rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. “Wimp.” She soothed the insult with a kiss pressed to Miles' jaw and did let up slightly with her movements, though she still held Bass firmly against herself. “What about you, Bass? You like the thought of being pressed up right beside Miles inside me?”

“Charlotte, I like it so much that if you want me to last more than five seconds you have _got_ to stop talking about it,” Bass replied, shifting back slightly so that he could look at Charlie, who was looking far too pleased with herself. “Please, beautiful, I wanna be inside you when I come.” Charlie grinned, stoking his cock lightly, pulling another gasp out of Bass and Miles both as Bass' cock bumped against Miles'.

“I think that can be arranged.”

Holding Bass steady, Charlie leaned her weight back into Miles and lifted her hips. Miles groaned as he finally slid out of her, pressing a kissing to the crown of her head. Charlie whimpered at the sudden emptiness. It didn't last long, however, for as soon as Miles slid free, Bass pressed into her.

“Oh _fuck –_ ” Bass' voice cut off in a sharp gasp as he slid into Charlie in one perfect, easy stroke. “Oh fuck, Charlotte, you're so fucking wet, Miles made you so wet for me...”

Charlie moaned, her eyes falling shut as the girth of Bass' cock spread her open once more. Bass did not have Miles' length, but he was wide enough around that usually it took several moments for him to work himself fully into her, even with generous preparation. But this time...

“I can feel Miles' cum in you,” Bass murmured, making Charlie moan again and force her eyes open so that she could look at Bass. He looked wrecked, eyes already glassy just from sinking into her, just from feeling Miles' release around his cock. “God, Charlotte, he pumped you so full I can just slide right in, fucking perfect...”

Bass rolled his hips, showing Charlie just how true his statement was. Charlie gasped, hands scrabbling for purchase, head thrown back against Miles' shoulder. Miles laced his fingers with hers, holding her hand gently as Bass rocked into her, reveling in the slick glide of Miles' release around his cock inside the woman they loved.

“That feel good, baby?” Miles asked, pressing a kiss to Charlie's temple, his voice low and thick as he watched Bass rocking between their legs, his lover's tanned skin almost shimmering in the summer sunlight. “That feel good, Bass filling you up?”

Charlie nodded fervently, her words stolen by the slow, rolling motions of Bass' hips and the drag of his thick cock inside her. Miles couldn't stop the words from pouring out of him, words he had kept hidden pulled into the light by the sight of Charlie spread so beautifully between him and Bass.

“You look so perfect, Charlie, so fucking beautiful taking Bass' cock like that. God, baby, the sight of him inside you, knowing he can feel how wet I got you... I love you, Charlie, I love you so fucking much, we both do, we love you...”

“Love you both,” Charlie panted, twisting her head up so she could kiss Miles fiercely, then pulling Bass to them so that she could press her lips to his as well as she sighed and whined, the head of his cock pressing against the spot Miles had spent so long worshiping, a deep fissure of pleasure that made her tremble, body already desperate. “Wanna feel you, Bass, wanna feel you come in me, feel you fucking Miles' cum into me so hard I'll feel it for _days_ – ” Miles and Bass both groaned, Bass' hips snapping forward at the thought of it.

“You sure, beautiful?” Bass asked, his voice strained, leaning his forehead against Charlie's and looking deep into those sapphire blue eyes he could never stop marveling at. Charlie nodded, smiling at him, her eyes shining.

“Want you so bad, Bass, _need_ you...” Charlie trailed off, body trembling. Bass soothed her with a kiss, making small little thrusts with his hips that made her moan and curse against his lips.

“I've got you, beautiful, I promise. I'll make you come so hard you won't be able to walk right for days, fill you up so full you'll be bursting with it, our beautiful Charlotte, so fucking perfect for us.” Bass kissed her again, hard this time, and Charlie moaned into his mouth, the hand not holding Miles' reaching up and burying itself in Bass' hair.

“Yes, Bass, _yes_ , please, I want you, want you so fucking bad...”

“You've got me, Charlotte. I'm right here, and I'm gonna make you feel so good, promise, beautiful...” Bass trailed off, glancing up at Miles, decades of companionship conveying his thoughts without a single word needing to be spoken. Miles nodded, wrapping his arm more firmly around Charlie's chest and shifting his hips so that his feet were braced on the bed, Charlie cradled steady and sure against his body.

Pressing a final kiss to Charlie's lips, Bass sat upright, his hand coming up and resting on Charlie's hips, the sprawl of them almost covering her entirely. Charlie whined at the loss of contact, but it quickly turned into a moan as Bass snapped his hips forward, driving into her with all the strength of his battle-hardened body.

“Oh fuck, _Bass –_ ”

“Is this what you want, Charlotte, hmm?” Bass asked, his blue eyes molten with the heat coiling inside him, thrusting again. “Miles holding you tight while I fuck you, so you can't do anything but take it?” Charlie nodded frantically, squeezing Miles' hand tightly as Bass' sharp movements punched gasps out of her, legs spread wide where they were hooked over Miles' thighs, leaving her completely open for Bass' cock. Bass swore, driving into her again.

“You are so fucking perfect, Charlotte, taking my cock like this, trusting us to make you feel good. I love you so fucking much, beautiful girl, _our_ girl – you should see how you look, wrapped up with Miles like this, just letting me fuck his cum into you... I could die happy, right here.”

“Gotta get me off first,” Charlie panted, grinning at Bass before his movements tore another moan out of her throat. Bass grinned back, flushed and golden and so fucking beautiful in that moment that Miles thought his heart might actually stop.

“Yes ma'am,” Bass replied, snapping his hips in a parody of a salute, making Charlie gasp and dig her fingers into Miles' arm, trying desperately to anchor herself. Miles tightened his hold on her, pressing a reassuring kiss to her crown as Bass redouble his efforts, pounding into Charlie like a man possessed.

“Oh fuck, _Bass_ , fuck, yes, _yes_ – ” Charlie's words broke off in a moan and Miles could see Bass' hips starting to stutter, the feel of Charlie hot and wet around him quickly pulling him towards that edge.

Nuzzling Charlie's sweat dampened hair, Miles began to murmur in her ear. “You wanna come on Bass' cock, baby, hmm? You wanna come all over him, take him deep as you can and milk him dry, just like you did me? That what you want, Charlie?”

“Yes, Miles, yes, god I want it so _bad_...” Charlie trailed off in a whine, her back arching. Bass swore, glaring at Miles. Bastard knew exactly what his words were doing to Bass, knew exactly how quickly they were stripping away his control. Miles just rolled his eyes, though he was grinning, smug in the face of how quickly Charlie made Bass lose control.

“Look at him, baby,” he whispered in Charlie's ear, keeping his own eyes on Bass, the burning weight of them heavy on Bass' skin. “Look at how desperate you've made him. He loves you so much, Charlie. He wants to come in you so badly, fill you up 'til you're dripping with it. But you gotta come for him first, baby. Gotta come all over his thick cock. C'mon, baby, you can do it, come for us, come for us, Charlie, baby, our beautiful girl...”

Charlie's body arched upwards, a scream spilling from her lips as her orgasm ripped through her body. Miles held her tight, whispering endearments in her ear as Bass swore, pounding into her, any sense of finesse gone as he pushed her higher, chasing his own release. It only took a few more thrusts then he was spilling inside Charlie, buried to the hilt, his whole body jerking with the power of his release. Charlie moaned, pressing her hips forward, trying to get Bass deeper, the feel of his hot seed kicking her tapering orgasm back into life once more.

Bass swore, leaning forward and pulling Charlie into a hot, brutal kiss, grinding his cock into her, letting her milk him for every last last drop. Charlie unhooked her legs from where they were spread over Miles' and wrapped them around Bass' waist, trapping him tight against her as she buried her free hand into his hair and kissed him like she was trying to devour him.

“Fuck, I love you,” Bass whispered when the kiss finally broke, his voice hoarse. “I love you so fucking much, Charlotte...”

“I love you too, Bass,” Charlie replied, grinning up at him, her legs still wrapped around his waist, holding him inside her, unwilling to lose the sensation of being filled so completely by his and Miles' combined seeds. “Never wanna let you go...”

“Well you're gonna have to at some point, 'cause you fuckers are heavy,” Miles grumbled, but the kiss he pressed against the top of Charlie's head belayed any ire in his words. Bass rolled his eyes, which made Charlie laugh, which in turn made them both gasp as the movement shifted Bass' soft cock inside her.

“Fuck, I feel like I have a whole fucking _ocean_ inside me,” Charlie said, shifting her hips again and shivering happily as the movement made Bass grind himself into her. “How much cum did you two fuckers put in me?”

“Every drop,” Bass replied, grinning, completely unrepentant in his smugness. “Since you begged for it so pretty.” Charlie rolled her eyes at him, tightening the muscles of her stomach and making him bite off a groan as her walls clenched around him.

“You know we're gonna have to wash the sheets now, since it's gonna be a god awful mess when you pull out,” Charlie told him. Miles groaned, burying his face in her hair.

“We aren't doing _shit_ for at least another hour,” he grumbled, arm around Charlie tightening. “I did not just come twice in two hours only to be forced to get up and do laundry because some _asshole_ has a cum kink.”

“Hey, half of the mess is yours!” Bass protested. Miles shifted just enough so that he could look at Bass with one eye, amusement dancing in the brown depths.

“What makes you think I meant you?”

“Hey!” Charlie protested as Bass let out a bark of laughter. “ _I'm_ not the one that dumped the damn Atlantic Ocean inside me!” Miles just shrugged, but he was grinning, and for a moment Bass couldn't breath, seeing the boy he had grown up with peaking out of Miles' war-weary eyes.

Unable to stop himself, Bass leaned up and caught Miles' lips in a soft, searing kiss. The movement was finally enough to dislodge him from Charlie's body and he groaned against Miles' lips as he slip out of her with a wet sound. Charlie shivered and Miles cursed, the cum that Bass had been bottling up inside Charlie finally sliding free and dripping out of her onto Miles and the sheet below him.

“Jesus Christ, Bass, how the hell did you put that much in her?” Miles demanded, making a face as the warm fluid dripped onto him, though he didn't push Charlie away. “You didn't come this much when you were twenty!”

“Half of it is yours, asshole,” Bass shot back, but he was grinning in a way that _screamed_ self-satisfaction. “As for the rest...” Bass shrugged, blue eyes dancing. “What can I say? I'm weak for Mathesons.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is some of the most tender, fluffy, emotional filth I have ever written. So many 'I love you's in the middle of hot sex... I feel like I should apologize, but honestly, it's Bass' fault, he has a Thing for seeing Charlie and Miles together and I really can't blame him. I already have about four other ideas for things set in this 'verse, which is apparently where I am putting all the CM2 porn I don't feel like writing plot for, so stay tuned if that's something that interests you!
> 
> Also, huge, HUGE thank yous to everyone who reviewed the last piece. It really does mean the world to me, hearing from folks, especially for a small ship in an old fandom. Every single one of you made my absolute day, and I really hope you enjoy this piece. Cheers, folks, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
